


Regina's Quick Fix: Rumple Again

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Regina's Quick Fix [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: A different take on 3.6 when Regina found Rumple, after all it's kind of ridiculous that they just stood around. Changing the set up, now a 1000 words or less.





	Regina's Quick Fix: Rumple Again

**Rumpelstiltskin Again**

“Enough of this,” Regina stepped out from behind the bushes with her hand in a cupping motion choking Belle.

“Regina!” Rumple cried out, he wasn’t sure why Belle was here, but if she was real, he didn’t want her hurt because he loved her.

Regina snapped out, “Are you really going to fall for this?”

Belle grasped her hands around her throat as her air was cut off and she gasped out, “Rumple, stop this!”

Regina was shocked that Rumple was falling for this and exclaimed, “Don’t listen to him!”

Rumple was concerned, not sure who to believe, but still said, “What are you doing?”

Regina angrily exclaimed, “Showing you the truth!”

Belle fell to the ground, clutching her throat and screamed.

“NO!” Rumple cried, reaching out for his girlfriend.

Regina pressed her point, “Look who you’re really dealing with.” The figure of Belle turned into the shadow and flew away.

Rumple stumbled back and shockingly replied, “Pan.”

Regina slapped her arms to her sides, “What is this amateur hour? Did you really think that was Belle?” She walked to stand in front of Rumple.

“Why are you here?” Rumple checked her out. Belle always did this to him and now he was extremely horny.

“Well, for starters it appears I’m saving your ass. You were about to be Pan’s lunch.” Regina scrunched her brows, she had just endured Pan’s sick torture, and it looked like Rumple wanted a go now too. Would this help to take the horrible feeling away?

“What do you care?” Rumple pulled her to him and inhaled her scent.

Regina snapped at him, “I care because I’ve been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting nowhere. If we’re going to get Henry, I need you. I need Rumpelstiltskin.” Regina felt the wetness in her panties and swirled away her clothes.

Rumple grimly smiled and slid his hands over her beautiful body and continued, “The problem is, dearie, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan by dying.”

Regina swayed into his touch and managed to still snap out, “You’re not going to die at anyone’s hands, but my own. We’re the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived; the Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces?  I’d say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager.”

Rumple swirled away his own clothes and his cock pointed directly at Regina’s cunt. He pressed himself into her thigh and she moaned slightly. Rumple matched her tone, saying, “You’ve never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires, and that is my life.”

Regina guided him forward as she walked backwards to a tree, gently tugging his penis towards her pussy, continuing their conversation, “As much as I want to, maybe we don’t have to kill him.” Regina finally hit the tree and opened herself more fully and Rumple pushed forward to encase himself in her wet heat, “If that’s the case,” Regina gasped out and then continued, “than maybe we can find another way; something to contain him, some other fate.”

Rumple drove forward sinking himself in her tight walls and whispered in her ear, “A fate worse than death?”

Regina gasped, trying to stay still as she didn’t want to scratch up her back with the tree, “Now we’re talking. There’s my malevolent imp.” Rumple grunted sinking his hard cock slowly into her cunt filling her up and she moaned as she said, “Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?”

Regina squirmed up the tree and wrapped her legs around Rumple’s waist and Rumple thrusted faster with the better access, but despite the distraction of the beautiful witch before him, he still recalled, “No, but back in my shop, I might have just the thing.”

Regina felt the drops of blood rolling down her back and yet with Rumple’s every thrust he not only hit her sweet spot, but because of his length he hit her cervix and her walls tightened and she whimpered. Then Rumple’s confession rang in her ears and she shouted out, unable to control the volume, “Well, why didn’t you bring it with you in the first place?!”

Rumple felt her undulate and the lovely brunette moaned as her orgasm hit her hard and he grunted as his balls tightened and snapped back, “Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!”

Regina laughed, she loved the feeling of an orgasm well-earned and retaliated, “Well, I could have told you that wasn’t going to happen! You forget, dear, I’ve known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts.”

Rumple grasped her hips and thrusted a couple more times, his back arched as he came hard within her tight pussy. He continued to thrust to help them both ride out their high, “Yeah, well, they just kicked in.”

“Good.” Regina huffed as she released her legs and slide down to set her feet on the ground. Her index and middle finger circled in the air and the blood cleared away from her back and she healed the scratch, whisking her clothes back on. She brushed out the wrinkles and evened out her breathing as she said, “So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop and pick up this magical item and then all of our problems are solved.”

Rumple swirled his clothes back on and deducted, “Crossing realms? Is that all?”

Regina grimly smiled at him and finished, “Yes, that’s all.”


End file.
